


璀璨星辰

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 银手/公司狗男V又名3次V后悔1次他没有有我个人的胡言乱语和对这几本书和结局的个人理解
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Sliverhand/Male V
Kudos: 7





	璀璨星辰

>   
> 「永远清醒地感到那甜蜜的动荡；
> 
> 永远倾听她温柔地呼吸不止，
> 
> 就这样永远活下去―或昏醉而死。 」
> 
> ——John Keats  
> 

V喜欢星星。宪章山的童年已经很遥远，但他仍记得夜之城严重的光污染和阳台上抬头向外望，只看到各种直达天际的广告，天空根本容不下那些星星。年少的孩子，踮起脚尖，努力趴上阳台栏杆，抬起头，他一直想要看一次星空，然而无论多少个夜晚，这座城市永远是灯火通明，充斥着喧哗，永远不会有一个寂静的夜。这个梦想和其他所有过去的回忆一样，慢慢被时间蒙尘，封存在他心底。夜之城是一道洪流，把其中的人裹挟着向前，它有千万种诱惑能把人拉入地狱。人们挣扎着在此生存，逐梦之城，他们是这么称呼这个吃人的城市的。这只是一个小小的童年遗憾，V曾是这样认为的，可当人时无多日，一些久远的回忆总是会被翻出来，然后郁结在心中。无论承认与否，他那么疯狂地去接一个又一个委托，安装大把的义体，自杀一直是伴随着他的阴影，而旧时的梦想反而越来越远，就像是泡影，一碰就碎。

他没有想到自己会以这种形式实现这个梦想。现在，他在空间站里，外面就是广袤的太空——

还有无尽的虚无。日复一日毫无意义的问题和测试已经让他厌烦，这样的生活似乎没有尽头。他没有好起来，灵魂像是被生生撕裂，肉体也仍然疼痛。那星空并没有能拯救他，反而让他更为痛苦，只是像个烙印般，提醒着他的罪行。对草间教授来说，他似乎只是一只笼中的小白鼠，存在的唯一意义便是提供研究数据，也不知哪天就会被“处理”掉。荒坂没有修好他，无论是灵魂还是肉体，都只是在折磨中日渐衰败。

他忘掉了很多，有些是暂时的，有些是永远的。可是能帮他回忆的人已经不再。腐朽的肉体和整个空间站都是他的囚笼，唯有逃入梦境，他才能听到自己灵魂失落残片的呼唤。强尼，他轻声念着这个名字，舌尖抵住上齿龈，强尼。他无数次念出这个名字，仿佛能给自己带来一丝安慰。梦境里，他循着那个熟悉的声音，打开舱门，星云如画卷般在眼前铺成，这是他未曾见过的美景。他扶着舱门，向外张望，他确实听到了强尼的呼唤，他想要抓住那丝缕，他们之间仅存的联系。如果一个人已经一无所有，那他还何须畏惧。V向前迈出一步——

旧时童年的梦想从箱底被翻出，他拂去其上的灰尘，却发现虫蚀。他究竟忘记了什么？

是他自己选择割裂了自己的半身。他以为一切都能回到最开始，他以为自己放下了，可是他从未放下。他的地位、财富、骄傲，他不明白是曾经荒坂那两年的生活和过去二十年的生活还是这半年多的雇佣兵生活才是他真正想要的。从小在公司文化教育下长大的年轻人，即便离开荒坂，他的一举一动仍带有公司狗那些气质，面对华子、荒坂三郎时，某些刻进骨子里的东西促使着他俯首称臣。如果强尼在的话一定会嘲笑他是寻求主人的狗。他做错了，错的离谱，荒坂赖宣的无奈、银手的质问，还有杰克的死，无不拷问折磨着他残破的灵魂。

他现在已经分不清自己是谁了。他们像是融在一起的颜料，交织的网，难分彼此。V撑在镜子前，那张看了无数遍的脸竟然如此陌生，他抚过镜面，仿佛看到里面闪过银手的身影。曾经他很害怕，看到镜里是银手说明他的侵蚀日渐加深。可如今这却变成了一种奢望。他反复问自己，我究竟是谁？

「我是那个死在垃圾场的V」

「我是想努力活下来的V」

「我痛苦难过，这大概是现在的我」

「我达到了自己的目的，我赢了」

……

他早就分不清了。他背负着“背叛”的罪，满盘皆输。油田里两个人的谈话此刻回望，似乎已有一生之久。推心置腹后，他仍然选择了背叛最亲密的人。他想要活下去，不惜一切代价。求生的渴望压过了一切爱意，在皮斯蒂亚索菲亚，他曾信誓旦旦答应强尼会为他挡子弹，可最后他才是那个开枪的人。是荒坂华子递给枪，他本该扔掉这把枪，他却抬手，扣动扳机。神與里他甚至没有搭上强尼肩膀的机会，他清楚荒坂不会再给银手第二次机会，这次他们把他彻底抹去了。他早就知道事情会这么结束。他曾设想，银手会像最开始那样愤怒，冲他发泄怒气，如果真是这样V还会好受一些，可是强尼没有，他平静地接受了事实。年轻人所有的辩解都成了自我欺骗。他看着镜中的自己，一遍又一遍地呼喊强尼的名字，他对着镜中的自己一次次剖陈自己的心。

他们的爱与吻，深夜的十指相扣，那些诺言，难道都只是他的一场幻梦？一切又回到原点，银手是对的，他毫无长进。现在他挺对荒坂而言只是弃子，一文不值。

彼时太平洋洲，V在帮南希找那个装神弄鬼的意见领袖时误打误撞进了那个半废弃的游乐园。强尼虽然嘴上说这地方是开给那些脑子不好使的人寻开心的，V接好电路之后，他却也闪到身边自觉坐下，明显乐在其中。最开始是V发现这里有过山车的，他扫描之后确定整个过山车结构上没有问题，只是电路有问题。年轻人从来没玩过这个，说实话，他和强尼也没有正经约会过，除非他觉得做委托是约会。两个人全天候腻在一起，实际上约会对他们意义不大。“形式也很重要。”V从过山车上下来时说道。

雇佣兵给自己搞了杯小小可乐，坐在海边观景台的长椅上，强尼在他旁边抽烟，氤氲的电子烟雾在夕阳下迷离。“现在我们两个才像约会的小情侣，”年轻雇佣兵盯着海面，海浪拍打沙滩，碎成白色的泡沫。“一般来说，这种时候应该去坐摩天轮。”

“那玩意坏得不能再坏了，转起来估计就得倒。”2077年，照理说这种老套的游乐园泡妞技巧早就是五十多年前的老黄历，V却偏偏很受用。当然，他猜强尼大概是从来没带那些前女友们来过，毕竟罗格那场电影他都欠了五十多年。他扫描一下那个摩天轮，摩天轮就咯吱咯吱转起来了。

雇佣兵得意地望向身边的电子幽灵，像是捡到球回到主人身边邀功的小狗：“总要有点仪式感。一点黑客技巧，不过也只能这样了。”生锈的金属发出哀鸣，一会之后摩天轮就停了，或许是哪里卡住了，还是短路，都有可能，风吹日晒老古董的毛病不少。

强尼似乎是被他逗笑了：“V，你真是个傻逼。”他们沐浴在夕阳的余晖里交换了一个吻，V注意到地上只有他一个人的影子，他假装没有看到。此时此刻，他们就像所有的普通情侣，约会、接吻，把那些既定的死亡抛之脑后。

V不知道为什么此刻他会想起这个。无论草间教授问什么，他都只能想到强尼。没有人不畏惧死亡，求生欲一直就像石缝间的植物盘踞在他心间生长，直到最后那藤蔓将爱意彻底包裹。

现在V被关在一个名为负罪感的囚笼里无法逃脱，他已经在崩溃的边缘，垂死的肉身和耗尽的心，他病得很重，那种扭曲的爱意束缚着他，慢慢收紧，扼住他的喉咙，让他每一寸内在都不停灼烧。即便回到地球上也不会有任何改观，他的生命仍将面临终结，而这炽热的爱会把他焚尽。神與，另一个永恒的囚笼，他最终签下了把灵魂卖给荒坂的契约。也许只有通过折磨自己，他才能稍微减轻内心的痛苦。

始。多么巧妙的名字，他又回到了最开始的地方。回家的路，V叹息着，他早就迷失了，黑暗中他遍寻不到自己的路标。他被强尼一次次从死亡边缘拽回尘世，他们相伴着前行，他想起彼时他翻看的《奥德赛》：「告诉我为何哭泣，愁满胸膛？」

他伸手又犹豫不决，他正在把自己送上绞刑架。V带上子弹项链，闭上眼睛，他看到了星河，死亡近在咫尺——

他想起来了。星星，童年最初的梦想，不带任何欲望与杂质，最为纯粹的梦。

*

他本以为一切就会如此终结。V从自己公寓的床上醒来，他揉揉眼睛，试着确认眼前一切都是真实的。银手就坐在他的床头，背后的窗透进斑驳阳光，那只义手穿过他的发间，轻轻安抚着他。年轻雇佣兵拉过那只手，在金属的指间印下星星点的吻。他不清楚自己这么做的意义，是为了寻求安慰还是赎罪？湿润的眼眶流下泪水，如果这样的罪行也能被宽恕……

「Make me immortal with one kiss.」①

V揽过他的电子幽灵爱人，亲吻那团冰冷的数据。唇齿相接间，他仿佛能闻到那股不存在的烟味。他从未有过如此真切的“活着”的感受。那种灼烧感暂时得到了缓解，他脖颈上的绞索似乎也松开了。

“又做噩梦了？”银手对V突如其来的温存有些惊讶。“你刚刚那会就像临终关怀。”

“没有。只是想起来了一点事。”V记得这天，这是他去找荒坂华子的那天早上。而当晚他就必须决定自己和银手的命运。强尼并不知道他已经经历过一次绝望的深渊。当然他也未曾预见自己还能有一次机会，但这次，他必须要做出什么变化。

也许帕南会带来什么转机。至少他是这么想的。无视银手的警告，他服下阻断剂，乘上了和帕南一起去阿德卡多营地的车。

V并不喜欢奥特，她冷冰冰的态度和之前在巫毒帮的屠杀行为让年轻雇佣兵怀疑她是否真的还拥有任何一丝人性。但他需要奥特的帮助。 奥特说：“强尼还设想他和你比和我更有共同点。”他和强尼确实越来越像了，也许是Relic的作用，亦或是因为他慢慢从心底开始认同强尼，交织的网，他还记得强尼是这么说的。

“你的逻辑有问题。总想寻找简单但并不存在的答案。你的世界也构建在这个幻想上。”简单的答案，V从来就是如此，年轻时他觉得只要进荒坂就是前途一片光明，和杰克一起接了偷Relic的委托时他觉得只要干成这票他们就能成为传奇，现在他依然是如此。上一回他相信只要帮助华子、帮助公司他就能弥补一切，重新回到过去，他已经不知道该怎么办了。

索尔和帕南给了V一个惊喜，他未曾预料到的礼物。他加入了阿德卡多，现在他们是家人，而帮助家人总是该放在第一位的。朋友、家人都是他曾经奢望的存在，如今他却得到了这个机会，有人愿意关怀他、帮助他，发自真心，而非是为了从他身上获取什么。当然，索尔有计划去取得战利品，这对现在处境艰难的阿德卡多很有必要，这样他们就可以不用屈服于生物科技。

夜色沉眠之时前，V在营地散步，阿德卡多说今夜不是听武侍的歌的时候，他内心有一种莫名的失落感。年轻雇佣兵走到营地边缘没人的地方，他已经开始想念强尼了。

“强尼，你在吗？”回答他的只有恶土的风声。他已经习惯了银手陪伴自己的生活，他那些不够文明的词汇和编造的胡言乱语，无不让V怀念。他摸了摸那个装着Relic的插槽，强尼就在那里，在他身体里沉睡，正如奥特所说“被埋得更深，坐在后座，做着别人世界的梦”。但强尼仍然在他里面，这个念头让他安心，年轻人抬起来头，尽管恶土离夜之城已经很远，这里仍然看不到星星。他哼唱着《Never Fade Away》，银手之前教过他一小段。

这是在和克里一起重聚武侍的人员重演的事情之后。V躺在床上，伪内三嗪的副作用很大，一次比一次更严重，他得休息一段时间。“你说想学我的歌？”银手靠在窗边，那只银色的手在阳光下熠熠生辉。

V清楚自己不是唱歌那块料，他问过克里，强尼那天怎么样，克里说他唱了两嗓子就没唱。

“额，不是我对你有什么意见，但是唱歌这种事情，确实需要一点天赋还有身体上的基础，毕竟不是每个人都是强尼。”克里努力让自己的话语听起来没那么伤人，“如果你一定要唱，换个喉部义体可能会有用。”V当时只是一笑而过。

学了一下午，年轻人也只能唱个七七八八，还时不时咳出点血。“孩子，今天我心情好，就勉强给你弹一段吧。”演出之前银手问过他想不想看武侍的现场演出，结果一吃药V就像个睡美人，一觉醒来全结束了，偏偏又没人录像。虽然他从来没和强尼说过这件事，不过他想什么，强尼又怎么会不知道呢。他们都心知肚明，这是一种补偿。

V之前在电台里、唱片里都听过武侍的歌，但是此刻，主唱就在他身边，只为他一人而唱，这种待遇可不是人人都有的。V不得不承认，他们最近一起做的很多事情都越来越像临终关怀，两人之间的争吵也变少了，然而在真正的分别到来之前，他们都保持着一种默契，谁都不会先开口提分离。V其实是个优柔寡断的人，他和银手都知道，迟早有一天他们会分别。告别从来都不是V的风格，他宁可悄悄消失。

这是他们最终的旅程，而强尼不得不缺席。但V只是带着他们送死，他的家人们。无关的人为他而死，还有索尔的死，他确定自己会做噩梦。他始终希望帕南和索尔能好好相处，可是现在却变成了永远的遗憾。V可悲地发现，一次又一次，最后事实总是会证明银手是对的。他还是太过于年轻和天真，总是犯下同样的错误。

「选择是一种必须，选择就是宿命。人们就是这样战胜了其思想中已经预见的死亡。」②

当V拖着那残破的身体爬向神與，他突然意识到，如果荒坂的药物不能拯救他的身体，那么奥特也不一定做得到。他和强尼所做的一切努力都是无意义的，错误的城市，错误的人。他们来到此处只是为了寻求一个既定的结局。求生是动物的本能，他无法拒绝，哪怕只有六个月，他也想好好活下去。当真正面对选择时，V没有勇气去实现自己在皮斯蒂亚索菲亚许下的承诺。他必须放弃自己的战友，自己灵魂的一部分还有他的挚爱，而强尼甚至不会选择为自己再争取一下。年轻人设想过他们分别的场景，这和他想的都不一样。强尼说是他教会了他退一步，把力气留在关键的时候使。V没有问出口，这已经是他们最后的时刻，如果现在还不关键，他想不出还有什么别的时候。他清楚这只是借口，为了让自己不那么难受。

他慢慢躺进井中，银手就坐在井边。V在下坠，他伸出手，想要去拉强尼，可是他坠得太快，太远，已经不能再够到——

神與的事是一段不可告人的秘密，他是从地狱归来的沉默者。V很感谢帕南不会过问这些事。他和银手秘而不宣的爱恋随着神與的覆灭一同随风而逝。带着「永远不要放弃战斗」的约定，他仍想要忘记，尽管他知道自己忘不掉。

他还能听到银手的声音，不过是在电台里。《伊利亚特》，也不知为何他总能得到一本书，正是他命运的写照。然而，无论是不朽的名声和长久的生命，对他都是一种奢望。V的内心像是枯萎了一般，无法再燃起任何火焰。他和阿德卡多一起离开了夜之城，帕南希望能帮他找到活下去的方法，而他已经不抱希望，他只是想离开，抛下一切。

魔蜥冲破那个通道，他们身处荒野中的湖面上，远离城市的人造光源。满天星河，V摘下胸口的子弹吊坠，他不再需要这个。他看着水中的涟漪，他的心和那个吊坠一样，永远地被留在身后。

「强尼」是他的心。

*

V醒来，仍是那天早晨，阳光洒落在公寓里，银手坐在他的床头。他不知道自己为什么还会回来。他在寻求一个更加美好的结局。罗格也许确实是个好选择，但是在阿德卡多的牺牲之后，年轻雇佣兵已经想通，没有人应该为自己而死。那都是无谓的死亡。尤其是回想起索尔的死亡和重锤提到罗格时的那种语气，V有一种预感，罗格不会再这么幸运。

强尼说得对，V真是越来越疯了。也许是因为他脑子里装着银手的疯脑子所以他也疯了。他没想到自己被开除后还有机会从正门进入荒坂塔。他像是一个破碎的泥偶在风暴中逐渐剥离，他并不孤独，强尼就在他的身边。就像重回2023，这和他在梦中体验到可截然不同。

他从未感觉这么好过。肾上腺素、飞溅的血、擦过皮肤的子弹还有爆炸，他踏着血与火奔向死亡。如果结局已经既定，那至少他可以让旅途更加精彩。

这是他第三次进入神與。

V又得到了一本新的书，像是循着命运女神纺好的丝线，走上一条一切都铺成好的道路。咆哮的伦特拉，愤怒的先驱者和预言者，将会带来变革。蓝眼睛的委托也是一个契机，水晶宫有可能是他最后的旅途，V坐在飞船上，罗格说正是对强尼的回忆让她一直记得这一切是为了什么，他何尝不是。他从未忘记和强尼的约定，永远不要停止战斗。他望向外面，这次他不再是囚笼中的鸟，他横跨星空，像伊卡洛斯，朝着太阳飞去，无畏那炽烈的火焰将自己燃成灰烬。

*

V仍觉得有一些事情没有完成。有一些事情需要纠正，或者说他认为，那么做更好。他有一种感觉，这是自己最后的机会。

他带着最开始的绝望，第二次的遗憾和第三次的无畏再次回到了那个时刻。他拉起强尼那只原生的手臂，指尖划过那三枚戒指和他手腕上的手链，按着蛇尾的纹身慢慢向下吻。虔诚、像是某种誓约或是膜拜偶像。

年轻人掏出烟，他一直知道强尼之前有时候会偷偷拿他的身体抽，只是他默许了这种行为：“来一支吗？”

“你小子今天突然开窍了还是怎么回事？”银手揉了揉V的头，毛茸茸的，像个猕猴桃。

V吸了一口，浓烈的烟雾涌进他时无多日的身体，他被呛得剧烈咳嗽：“都不知道你怎么受得了。”烟和酒，像是一针药剂，让V感觉到自己还活着。奥特说过，进入神與以后他会在那个唯一的时刻感受到自己生命的重量。他对身体的控制力一天比一天弱，咳血的次数也越发频繁。V比谁都清楚，这个身体已经逐渐不再属于自己，而且即便分离成功，他也只剩6个月能活。从AI纯粹理性的角度出发，前往黑墙之后确实比烂在一个垂死的肉体中好。他花了3次才明白自己应该怎么做，才真正决定实现自己的诺言：他要为强尼挡下那颗子弹。求生是本能，却并非不可超越。

有过一次经验，再进入荒坂塔已经是轻车熟路，V还记得那些特工们进攻的路线。他希望自己能少受点伤，这样银手可以拿到一具完好的肉体。

他身处神與，灵魂杀手已经把他数据化，事实上，他接入神與的那一刻便死亡了。电子幽灵和数字来生，V问过强尼，他是真死了还是会活到他最后一点数字载体都灰飞烟灭的那一刻。他们都没有确切的答案，黑墙之后是什么也是未知。也许他的记忆会逐渐模糊，像褪色的旧相片，渐渐不在属于自己。他们过去的一切，阴暗街角的吻、十指相扣的许诺、第一次把身体借给强尼后宿醉的恶心、皮斯蒂亚索菲亚的早晨和他梦中的星空最终都会离他而去。

「假如我认为，我是回答

一个能转回阳世间的人，

那么，这火焰就不会再摇闪。

但既然，如我听到的果真

没有人能活着离开这深渊，

我回答你就不必害怕流言。」③

他没有必要再解释什么，也不再留恋。V已经明白这一次次的逆转最终的目的。但当银手拉住他时，他仍希望这一刻能成为永恒。

那数据的光芒明亮、没有尽头，他踏出了最后一步，世界开始颠覆，他在上升又似下坠，这一次就是尾声。

END

①马洛《浮士德博士的悲剧》

②弗洛伊德《盒子选择动机》

③T.S.Eliot The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是济慈的《Bright Star》，开头采用了屠岸的译本
> 
> 关于结尾的书，四个结局对应四本书
> 
> 恶魔：《奥德赛》
> 
> 星星：《伊利亚特》
> 
> 太阳：《天堂与地狱的婚姻》
> 
> 节制：《变形记》/《为何要这么多蜡烛》（这首为短诗，主要的应该是《变形记》，这本应该也是整个游戏里唯一一本能读的实体书）
> 
> 伦特拉（Rintrah）是太阳结局的芯片《天堂与地狱的婚姻》里提到的


End file.
